cazadores de sombras las puertas del cielo 1
by senaku
Summary: ángel de los sueños inicia esta saga del universo de cazadores con personajes originales aunque tienen cierta relación con los ya conocidos y favoritos. Caleb es un solitario cazador de sombras rebelde que deberá unir fuerzas con un equipo para resolver un caso de corrupción contra los nuevos acuerdos con la ayuda de otros dos cazadores Paul y Alison


Ángel solitario

El infierno era hermoso…

Eso es lo único que podía pensar mientras observaba el paisaje de fuego, escombros y sangre que se encontraba frente a el. Toda la ciudad se encontraba en ruinas y consumida por un fuego que parecía no mitigarse nunca; el cielo estaba rojo carmesí y la lluvia que caía era negra, espesa y ardía al contacto. Se lo viese por donde se lo viese cualquiera diría que era el fin del mundo, el fin de todo.

El caos era tan pacifico…

Se encontraba de pie en lo alto de un edificio que también estaba a punto de derrumbarse bajo el fuego y estaba empapado. Ya no sabia si la sangre que lo cubría de pies a cabeza y le resbalaba por el rostro era suya, de otra persona o de alguna otra criatura, de hecho le importaba muy poco.

Se acerco al borde del edificio arrastrando los pies y una larga y destellante espada que no recordaba tener consigo. Los destellos de luz anaranjada causados por el fuego reflejado en la hoja del arma le daban en el rostro, casi le encandilaban pero el realmente no prestaba atención a aquello… lo que había en el sangriento cielo le llamaba mas la atención.

En lo alto del cielo se encontraba un hombre con expresión de asco y pena contemplando el caótico paisaje y sostenido por unas refulgentes alas que brillaban incluso mas que la ciudad en llamas. Parecía estar compuesto de algo mas hermoso y mas brillante que cualquier cosa que pudiese haber en la tierra, incluso un arcoíris se vería oscuro y nebuloso en comparación.

Sonrió como si una carcajada hubiese quedado atorada en su garganta cuando el hombre poso su mirada en el. La mirada del hombre había cambiado; había incertidumbre, perplejidad y sobre todo decepción.

Los pecados podían perdonarse pero jamás desaparecerían…

Despertó sudando y agitado, la impresión y el susto le duraron solo unos minutos ya que uno llegaba a acostumbrarse a las pesadillas cuando aparecían todas las noches. Se quito las mantas húmedas por el sudor de encima y tanteo con su mano izquierda hasta encontrar su teléfono celular; apenas si eran las seis y veinte de la mañana.

Se quedo sentado en su cama con inclinado hacia delante con los brazos sobre sus rodillas unos minutos. Aun con tan poca luz podía ver las marcas en sus brazos, cualquier persona que los viese pensaría que eran curiosos tatuajes tribales, pero el sabia que en realidad se trataba de runas mágicas y poderosas. Runas que le recordaban que no era un simple chico de diecisiete años…

Su nombre para las personas comunes y corrientes era James Smith: un adolescente con notas promedio en la escuela, solitario y muy callado. Pero todo aquello era una fachada para ocultar que en realidad era James Caleb Nightmare: un adolecente que mataba demoños y criaturas de leyenda para proteger al mundo.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo que llevaba el día anterior, lo cual consistía en una playera manga corta color blanca, unos jeans viejos y unos tenis negros y blancos. Hasta su ropa era un engaño para pasar despersivido ya que los mundanos (así era como se le llamaba a las personas normales) no solían ver chicos vestidos con armaduras de cuero duro y flexible para el combate.

-Si te levantas mas temprano serás un vampiro- le dijo una voz cuando llego a la sala principal de la caza- deberías dormir mas…

-Si fuese un vampiro, serias al primero que mate- respondió el de mala gana mientras se encaminaba a la cocina. Si había algo que le molestaba era que se comportaran de manera paternal con el cuando, en realidad no les importaba nada.

-Deberías mostrar un poco de respeto crío- la aparente bondad de su interlocutor fue remplazada por enojo y exasperación- ya que andas viviendo gratis aquí hace un año.

Caleb le ignoro mientras hacia café. Ya era malo tener que salir a matar demonios día por medio pero si a eso se le sumaba la convivencia con otros dos cazadores de demonios, los cuales eran por demás poco tolerantes y se daban aires de grandeza ya era demasiado.

-Es un Instituto- contesto mientras se servia café en una taza- los Nelfin no pagan renta- usar el nombre por el cual se definía a los cazadores no le hacia gracia ya que lo alejaba mas de las personas normales, era como si esa brecha entre mundanos y Nelfin se hiciese mas grande con cada día que pasaba.

-Aun así nosotros estamos a cargo del instituto- la voz del sujeto se elevo un poco, señal de que se estaba hartando.

-Tu esposa esta a cargo del lugar- en otras circunstancias habría sido mas conciliador pero la pesadilla le había puesto de un humor de mil demonios, ironicamente- además no soy el único que vive en el instituto.

-Eres el único que anda jugando a ser mundano en lugar de cumplir su deber- ambos se hallaban muy cerca del otro. Caleb sabia que era difícil que pudiera ganarle en una pelea directa pero estaba demasiado enfadado para detenerse.

-he matado decenas de demonios- su voz mostraba cambio alguno pero estaba seguro que sus ojos eran bastante mas sinceros ya que cuando le miro a los ojos, su oponente se alejo unos centímetros- he terminado mi instrucción hace dos años y sin embargo la clave sigue mandando trabajos que un niño podría hacer.

-¿Ahora cuestionas a la clave?

-¿Ahora te importa lo que pienso o hago con mi tiempo libre?- el hombre abrió la boca para contestar pero Caleb ya se había marchado de la cocina, tomado su mochila de un rincón de la sala y cruzado las puertas al exterior.

Una vez fuera y caminando por las aun oscuras calles de la ciudad, Caleb consiguió relajarse un poco. Discusiones como esas ocurrían casi todos los días, se suponía que los menores de edad debían respetar a los mayores, aun mas si se trataba de puestos importantes como "encargado del instituto", pero Caleb no estaba de acuerdo con esa regla, ni con muchas otras.

Envidiaba a los mundanos, quienes no debían pasar su preadolescencia y adolescencia entrenándose para ser soldados en una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno que no parecía tener fin. Quizás por eso iba a una escuela y fingía ser uno de ellos.

Mientras caminaba el sol comenzó a salir bañandolo todo con un dorado intenso y mitigando un poco el frío que había reinado por la noche y congelado aceras y charcos. Aquel fenómeno, además de parecerle hermoso, le recordó la pesadilla que había tenido, una pesadilla aterradoramente familiar.

Cuando llego a la escuela, luego de haber cruzado uno que otro barrio de mal aspecto y las vías del tren el portero apenas acababa de abrir las puertas y comenzado sus deberes. El hombre calvo y de barba canosa de unos cincuenta años le miro extrañado.

-¿Tantos deseos de estudiar?

Caleb esbozo una sonrisa, el cielo ya estaba claro y poco a poco aquel lugar se llenaba de chicos y chicas risueños, exaltados y fastidiados, otro día otro dólar solían decir.

Su celular sonó justo en medio del monólogo del profesor acerca de alguna guerra, aunque para Caleb eran todas iguales: Gente lucha, gente muere por dinero o recursos para hacer dinero. Se levanto de su asiento ignorando olímpicamente a su profesor que amenazaba con suspenderlo y salio al corredor; conocía esa música de llamada, era la música que le anunciaba que tenía trabajo que hacer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mientras rebuscaba en su mochila y sostenía su teléfono con el hombro. Había tenido que ir al baño para prepararse ya que no tenia que llamar la atención.

-hay un _mastin _cerca del cementerio a 5 cuadras de tu posición- el hombre no se oía muy contento de hablar con el, seguramente seguía enfadado por su pleito en la mañana.

-Me haré cargo- dijo simplemente.

-Espera los refuerzos en la….

-Me haré cargo- le interrumpió para dejar en claro que no esperaría y corto la comunicación antes de que pudiese decir algo mas.

Saco de su mochila lo que buscaba. Un alargado tubo de metal color negro acabado en punta conocido entre los cazadores de sombras como Estela. Con aquel objeto podía dibujarse marcas en la piel que eran capases de brindarle muchas habilidades, tales como fuerza y velocidad.

Se dibujo en el ante brazo derecho la runa de agilidad y velocidad y en el izquierdo la de fuerza y resistencia. El contacto de la estela con su piel le quemaba; solía desagradarle cuando niño pero ahora se había vuelto tolerable, casi agradable. Como toque final se coloco una runa de invisibilidad de modo que los mundanos ya no pudiesen verlo.

También extrajo de su mochila un cuchillo que podría ser demasiado grande para ser considerado como tal. El prefería las espadas, pero un cuchillo era mucho mas fácil de ocultar y mucho mas practico en un combate.

Salió del baño con toda calma con el cuchillo en mano puesto que nadie podía verle ahora, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pensando que cuando niño se habría aprovechado de ser invisible. Un par de chicos de su clase se encontraban caminando por el pasillo mientras hablaban y bromeaban pasaron a su lado sin siquiera verlo.

-Ese chico James si que hizo enojar al profesor- comento uno de ellos.

-Además de idiota raro- se mofo el otro.

-Tienen suerte de ser mundanos- susurro el antes de irse de allí.

Gracias a las runas que había trazado en su piel consiguió llegar en tiempo record a las puertas del cementerio, quería terminar con el demonio antes que llegasen los refuerzos. Siempre que tenía refuerzos debía quedarse detrás de todos y aplaudir como los demás hacían todo, el no había pasado toda su infancia entrenando para eso.

La enorme reja de metal con machas de oxido estaba abierta y dejaba el paso libre hacia los senderos que cruzaban filas y filas de tumbas; algunas simples, otras con pequeñas inscripciones y unas cuantas con costosas estatuas de ángeles o santos. Muchas estaban descuidadas y con sus flores secas, de seguro si el muerto tuviese conciencia se quejaría de las condiciones de su lugar de descanso.

Subió por una pequeña ladera debido al terreno del lugar con todos los sentidos aletas, había notado un ligero olor nauseabundo y conocido, apestaba a sangre y cadáver. Seguramente el personal del cementerio había tenido lo mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino del hambriento demonio que no se detuvo ni un segundo a contemplar su victima.

Se oculto detrás de la estatua de un angel de alas cerradas y vestido con tunica cuando escucho gruñidos y rápidos pasos en la lejanía. El terreno elevado en el que se encontraba le permitía tener una vista excelente de lo que era la parte cara del cementerio.

Tumbas grandes, inmaculadas y con llamativas esculturas se alzaban frente a el hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. De seguro todos los muertos que habían en ese lugar eran ricos de otro modo nadie se molestaría en tenerles tanto cuidado, pero el lujo del lecho de muerte no era lo importante ahora…

-Eres más grande de lo que pensaba- dijo en voz alta. Esto no seria tan fácil como pensaba.

El demonio tenia forma de perro raza Galgo de gran tamaño. Tenia una repugnante piel color gris de aspecto brillante, garras finas y largas como dagas en sus cuatro patas huesudas y largas, además de una boca enorme y repleta de pequeños dientes como una picadora de carne, una lengua larga negra y bífida que recordaba a una serpiente y ausencia total de ojos.

La criatura se encontraba cavando las tumbas como si quisiera encontrar algo, como suelen hacer los perros; era una imagen graciosa pero preocupante… ¿Qué estaba buscando aquel demonio?. Viendo con mas detenimiento Caleb pudo apreciar a dos de los que debían ser los cuidadores de tumbas completamente desgarrados y despellejados alrededor de la criatura. Una muerte horrible, provocada por un demonio horrible.

Comenzó a acercarse a el con mucho sigilo y lentitud, si podía cogerle por sorpresa podría terminar con el sin muchas complicaciones. A pesar de que podía lidiar con un demonio o dos al mismo tiempo, no era el mejor guerrero que había, de hecho el siempre se había considerado mas teórico que practico.

Ya solo se encontraba a unos metros detrás de la criatura, que tan centrada en lo que estaba haciendo aun no se había percatado en absoluto de su presencia. Alzo el cuchillo y lo posiciono para dar un único y certero golpe.

-_Tirahel-_ dijo lo mas bajo que pudo.

Un demonio no podía matarse con las armas comunes y corrientes. Las armas utilizadas por los cazadores, estaban fortalecidas y cubiertas de poderes angelicales por medio de runas o fabricación especial. Estas armas eran conocidas como cuchillos serafín.

Apenas si hubo pronunciado el nombre con el cual activaba el cuchillo serafín, la hoja del mismo comenzó a resplandecer como si estuviese hecho de un inmaculado cristal. Caleb no perdió tiempo y lanzo la estocada a la parte trasera del cráneo del animal, un ataque que prometía ser letal.

En el último segundo la criatura pareció percibir el peligro y se alejo a un lado saltando agulmente hasta aterrizar sobre una estatua de la virgen María. La criatura siseaba amenazante mientras enseñaba los dientes y la lengua en una clara advertencia de sus intenciones.

-Mierda- dijo Caleb mientras retrocedía unos pasos en con el cuchillo destellando en su mano- ¿No podías quedarte quieto y morir?

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. La criatura salto sobre el antes de que pudiese reaccionar tacleandolo y arrastrándole por el suelo hasta chocar contra una lapida que rezaba: "los demonios solo están en el alma". Algunos mundanos eran tan ignorantes…

Sentia su rodilla y brazo derechos arder mientras el peso de la criatura el aplastaba contra la lapida. No era la primera vez que un demonio le causaba daño, estaba acostumbrado al ardor y la humedad de las heridas, pero el sentimiento de la cercanía a la muerte era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría…

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano consiguió apartar al demonio hacia atrás de una patada. Sin perder tiempo alguno rodó hacia un costado sobre el césped y quedo en cuclillas con el cuchillo en alto y encarando a la bestia que aun aturdida se lanzaba de nuevo hacia el.

Esta vez sus reflejos no fallaron cuando esquivo en el ultimo segundo al demonio y se colgó de su cuello aferrandose también con sus piernas. La criatura trato de sacudírselo algunas veces antes de que el pudiese apuñalarle en el cráneo como había intentado la primera vez.

La sangre negra y espesa salio en cascada del profundo corte y cubrió toda la cabeza del demonio que gimió antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo con Caleb sobre el. El chico se incorporo y le apuñalo dos veces mas a pesar de saber que ya estaba muerto. Había sido un día de lo peor y necesitaba descargarse.

Rodó nuevamente para alejarse del cadáver y se quedo sentado en el suelo a la sombra de la virgen de piedra y el demonio muerto a los pies de la misma. Aquella imagen habría sido una gran propaganda bíblica. La estatua de la virgen dura, serena y enorme ante un demonio mutilado…. Pero el hecho es que dios no había tenido que ver en esto.

-Llegan tarde- dijo sonriendo orgulloso cuando oyó las pisadas en su dirección.

Reconoció a los tres cazadores de sombras que se pasaban por el instituto de vez en cuando. Ellos llevaban la armadura de cuero duro, flexible y negro típica de los Nelfin y le miraban entre enfadados por no haberlos esperado, sorprendidos y ligeramente preocupados.

-Has vuelto a desobedecer las ordenes- le dijo uno de los cazadores- realmente no se como vas a salvarte de esta…

Caleb se limito a mirar el infinito celeste del cielo.

-Ya no se que hacer contigo crío- gruñó enfadado, Caleb solo le veía pasearse por el despacho y despotricar contra los adolescentes y sus problemas de control, además de varias cosas mas que tenían que ver mas con insultos dirigidos a su inteligencia.

-No creas que por ser menor la clave seguirá permitiendo que desobedescas ordenes y hagas lo que quieras- prosiguió.

-Hice lo que me ordenaron- respondió el con simpleza- el demonio esta muerto.

El hombre probablemente le hubiese gritado hasta quedarse sin habla de no ser porque su mujer lo detuvo rápidamente colocándole una mano en el hombro. Si había alguien con quien no podía enfadarse ese hombre era con su esposa.

-Merric, tranquilízate esto no ayuda- el hombre gruño pero se sentó y guardo silencio- Caleb es cierto que mataste al demonio- continuo mirando al chico- pero podrías haber muerto o el demonio pudo haber escapado, enviamos refuerzos por una razón.

Caleb levanto la mirada hacia el matrimonio que dirigía el instituto. El hombre, Merric Whitehouse, de rostro duro y surcado de arrugas, cabello negro con unas cuantas canas y entradas notorias, daba la impresión de estar entrando en los cincuenta a pesar de tener treinta y cinco. A pesar de su temperamento serio intolerante e irritable Caleb debía admitir que era un guerrero excepcional y valiente.

Su esposa respondía al nombre de Johan. Una mujer esvelta pero de músculos definidos, cabello castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros. Su temperamento era serio y falto de paciencia aunque también era mucho mas comprensiva y amable con Caleb, cuando no arruinaba las cosas como en este caso.

Caleb se resistió todo lo que pudo pero al final y como de costumbre acabo disculpándose y acatando el sermón. Probablemente jamás lo admitiría, pero el hecho de que Johan fuese un poco mas amable con ella le hacia sentir a gusto. Con un ultimo asentimiento de cabeza salió del cuarto dejando sola a la pareja.

-No podemos seguir permitiendo que viva aquí Johan- dijo Merric con la vista fija en la puerta.

-No podemos echarlo- suspiro su mujer- no tiene familia, no tiene donde ir.

-Si tiene familia, incluso se comporta como uno de ellos…

-No no la tiene- negó con urgencia Johan, a la vista de su marido tenía un tono de voz casi desesperado debajo de esa calma característica- si sigues empeñado en odiarlo jamás se adaptara.

Merric volteo hacia su mujer con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía ser cierto lo que acababa de notar, tenia que ser una idea suya.

-El no va a…- comenzó a decir, pero guardo silencio ante la dura mirada de su esposa.

Se sentía feliz, se sentía en paz…

Se encontraba rodeado de cadáveres en la sala principal del instituto. Tras mirar los cuerpos noto que todos eran cazadores de sombras como el, incluso fue capas de reconocer a Merric y Johan Lighthorse quieres estaban abrazados frente a el como si solo estuviesen durmiendo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Al parecer todos habían sido asesinados en combate ya que la gran mayoría de los muertos estaban armados y daban muestras de haber sido apuñalados o cortados. Volvió a pasar la mirada por el lugar con aire divertido al tiempo que se colocaba la espada que sostenía en su mano en el hombro, un habito que tenia desde que comenzó a entrenarse.

Camino por el lugar apartando los cuerpos a patadas y embarrando sus zapatos con sangre en el proceso. Inspeccionaba toda la escena con ojo critico, como un artista cuando quiere dar los toques finales a su obra; algo faltaba allí…. ¿pero que?.

De repente hubo un click similar a un chasquido al tiempo que todo comenzaba a iluminarse con un resplandor anaranjado y la temperatura aumentaba en el lugar. Giro sobre su eje y sonrió satisfecho, eso era lo que faltaba, fuego.

Todo se quemaba a su alrededor.

De nuevo las pesadillas y el despertar agitado, seguramente debería comenzar a medicarse como solían hacer los mundanos e incluso algunos Nelfin para poder dormir placidamente. Se vistió rápidamente con una playera verde oscuro y unos jeans negros con poco uso; tenía que dar una mejor imagen el día de hoy si es que no quería tener más problemas.

Durante la cena Johan le había informado que la clave lo había puesto en un periodo de prueba en el cual debería ayudar con un caso en equipo con algún cazador de sombras que llegaría en unas cuantas horas. Según la dueña del instituto este caso serviría para comprobar si podía seguir ordenes y trabajar en equipo como se suponía que debía.

Johan se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando entro en la cocina, Caleb le miro un buen tiempo para estar seguro de que lo que estaba viendo era cierto. Johan solía levantarse temprano pero siempre permanecía en su despacho, el hecho de verla cocinando era en extremo extraño.

-Llegara en unas cuantas horas- le dijo ella aun sin voltearse- estaba a punto de ir a despertarte.

-No puedo esperar- respondió el desperezándose sobre la silla con evidente sarcasmo.

-No desperdicies esta oportunidad Caleb- Johan le dejo un plato en frente y le lanzo una mirada severa antes de irse de allí con otro plato en mano, seguramente para Merric.

Caleb se encogió de hombros y se dedico a comer los huevos y el tocino frente a el, era tan extraño comenzar la mañana sin un habitual conflicto… incluso aunque su rutina fuese una mala sentía extraño el romperla.

-Supongo que esto es mejor- admitió a sabiendas de que se encontraba solo en el cuarto. Solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de conocer a su nuevo compañero, no seria un pecado relajarse un poco.

No había nada que le diese mas tranquilidad que la soledad…


End file.
